


Cross Up

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babel Trek Open Project (Star Trek), Baseball, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: B'Elanna brings a bat'leth to a baseball game.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Babel Trek Open Project





	Cross Up

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc8c162d7c20162e2fcbc0d7e1fab416/64fb025ac1a77b1c-2c/s1280x1920/6d6634b5d1fbe5c48d3d072d3ec42582f5968277.jpg)

"Computer, run program Paris-12."

The holodeck grid vanished, replaced by a beautiful, green baseball field. "Warm-up game of pepper?" Tom suggested.

Harry was about to agree, when the arch appeared, and B'Elanna walked in. She was carrying a bat'leth.

"Why'd you bring that?" Harry asked. "We're playing baseball."

"Tom said I was 'assigned to attack,'" B'Elanna said.

Tom looked at Harry, confused. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

Then it clicked, and Harry started to laugh. "Darned universal translator. It can't handle specialized terms, especially historical."

Tom began laughing, too. "B'Elanna, you're not 'assigned to attack.' You're the _designated hitter_."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual issue I had, trying to use Google Translate to decipher a Taiwanese baseball site. 😁


End file.
